Terry O'Quinn
Terry O'Quinn urodzil się 15 lipca 1952 roku w Newberry (Michigan, USA). Jest utalentowanym perkusistą, gitarzystą i piosenkarzem. Początkowo pracował jako ochroniarz. Jako dwudziestolatek zdobył tytuł mistrzowski w boksie, aby potem oddać się pasji karate, w którym zdobył czarny pas. Ukończył University of Iowa. Łysieje odkąd skończył dwadzieścia lat i większości filmów wystąpił z ogoloną głową. Terry ma żonę, Laurie (od 1979) i dwóch dorosłych synów: Olivera (ur. 1982) i Huntera (ur. 1985). Filmografia * 2009 - 2010: Zagubieni (Lost) jako 'John Locke' / Wróg Jacoba * 2004 - 2009: Zagubieni (Lost) jako John Locke * 2003: Agenci NCIS (Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service) jako Pułkownik Will Ryan * 2003: Old School: Niezaliczona (Old School) jako Goldberg * 2003: Fenomen 2 (Phenomenon II) * 2002: X-Files: The Truth, The jako Shadow Man(nie wymieniony w czołówce) * 2002: Buntownik (Hometown Legend) jako Buster Schuler * 2001: Bandyci (American Outlaws) jako Rollin Parker * 2001: Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy Zamiar (Law & Order: Criminal Intent) jako Gordon Buchanan * 2001-2006: Agentka o stu twarzach (Alias) jako Dyrektor Kendall, F.B.I. * 2001: Trzecia Wojna Światowa (WW3) * 2000: Tylko dla dorosłych (Rated X) jako J.R. Mitchell * 1999: Morderstwo w małym miasteczku (Murder in a Small Town) jako Sidney Lassiter * 1999-2002: Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (Roswell) jako Carl * 1999-2006: Prezydencki poker (West Wing, The) jako Generał Nicholas Alexander * 1999-2000: Ryzykowna Gra (Harsh Realm) jako Omar Santiago * 1998: Z archiwum X: Pokonać przyszłość (X Files, The) jako Darius Michaud * 1997: Spisek (Shadow Conspiracy) jako Frank Ridell * 1997: Duże czy małe (Breast Men) jako Hersch Lawyer * 1997: Podstępna miłość (My Stepson, My Lover) jako Richard Cory * 1996: Duchy Mississippi (Ghosts of Mississippi) jako Sędzia Hilburn * 1996: Lęk pierwotny (Primal Fear) jako Asst. D.A. Bud Yancy * 1996-1999: Millennium jako Peter Watts * 1995-1996: Klient (Client, The) jako Bert Halliwell * 1995-2005: JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) jako Admirał Thomas Boone * 1995-2005: JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) jako Kapitan/Admirał Thomas Boone * 1994: MacShayne: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko (MacShayne: Winner Takes All) jako Danny Leggett * 1994-1995: Ziemia 2 (Earth 2) jako Reilly * 1994: Ukryta kamera (Lipstick Camera) jako Raymond Miller * 1994: Śmierć cheerleaderki (Friend to Die For, A) jako Ed Saxe * 1994: Serce dziecka (Heart of a Child) jako Gordon Holc * 1994: Nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomymi (Don't Talk to Strangers) jako Bonner * 1993-2001: Diagnoza morderstwo (Diagnosis Murder) jako Ronald Trent (1996) * 1993: Amityville Horror - Następne pokolenie (Amityville: A New Generation) jako Detektyw Clark * 1993-2002: Z Archiwum X (X Files, The) jako Porucznik Brian Tillman * 1993: Tombstone jako Burmistrz Clum * 1993: Born too soon jako Dr Friedman * 1992: Mój samuraj (My Samurai) jako James McCrea * 1992: Pokerowa rozgrywka (Wild Card) jako Barlow * 1992: Na ostrzu (Cutting Edge, The) jako Jack Moseley * 1992: W słusznej sprawie (Good Fight, The) jako Henry * 1992: Zakładnicy z Alta View (Deliver Them from Evil: The Taking of Alta View) jako Don Bell * 1991: Do końca na pokładzie (Last to Go, The) jako Daniel * 1991: Wewnętrzna sprawa CIA (Company Business) jako Płk Pierce Grissom * 1991: Człowiek rakieta (Rocketeer, The) jako Howard Hughes * 1991: Syn Gwiazdy Porannej (Son of the Morning Star) jako Gen. Alfred Terry * 1990: W imię braterskiej krwi (Prisoners of the Sun) jako Major Beckett * 1990: Kalejdoskop (Kaleidoscope) jako Henry * 1990: Zapomniana (Forgotten One, The) jako Bob Anderson * 1989: Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North jako Aaron Sykes * 1989-1996: Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) jako Inspektor Zeller * 1989: Ślepa furia (Blind Fury) jako Frank Devereaux * 1989: Bez wyroku (Roe vs. Wade) jako Jay Floyd * 1989: Ojczym 2 (Stepfather II) jako Ojczym * 1988: Manekin (Pin) jako Dr Linden * 1988: Młode strzelby (Young Guns) jako Alex McSween * 1988: Obcy na mojej ziemi (Stranger on My Land) jako Connie Priest * 1987-1994: Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (Star Trek: The Next Generation) jako Admirał Erik Pressman * 1987-1992: Gliniarz i prokurator (Jake and the Fatman) jako Vincent Novak (1990) * 1987: At Mother's Request jako Joel Campbell * 1987: Czarna wdowa (Black Widow) jako Bruce * 1987: Gdy nadchodzi czas (When the Time Comes) jako Wes Travis * 1987: Ojczym (Stepfather, The) jako Jerry Blake * 1986-1995: Matlock jako Malcolm Engle (1994) * 1986: Dwie kobiety (Between Two Women) jako Dr Wallace * 1986-1994: Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (L.A. Law) jako Nick Moats * 1986: Waleczne Kobiety (Women of Valor) jako Major Tom Patterson * 1985-1989: Na wariackich papierach (Moonlighting) jako Bryant Wilbourne * 1985-1989: Twilight Zone, The jako Dr Curt Lockridge * 1985: Wczesny mróz (Early Frost, An) jako Dr. Redding * 1985: Srebrna Kula (Silver Bullet) jako Szeryf Joe Haller * 1985: Nie zabijaj (Right to Kill?) jako Jim Barrett * 1984-1989: Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) jako Richard Cain (1984) * 1984: Pani Soffel (Mrs. Soffel) jako Detektyw Buck McGovern * 1983: Wszystkie właściwe posunięcia (All the Right Moves) jako Freeman Smith * 1982-1987: Detektyw Remington Steele (Remington Steele) jako Chuck McBride * 1980: Brama nieba (Heaven's Gate) jako Captain Minardi * 1979-1988: Tales of the Unexpected jako Policjant * 1963-1982: The Doctors jako Doktor Jerry Dancy (1981) Nagrody * 2006: (Nominacja) Saturn najlepszy aktor w serialu lub filmie telewizyjnym (Zagubieni) * 2005: Saturn najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy w serialu lub filmie telewizyjnym (Zagubieni) * 2005: (Nominacja) Emmy wyróżniający się aktor drugoplanowy w serialu lub filmie telewizyjnym (Zagubieni) * 1988: (Nominacja) Saturn najlepszy aktor (Ojczym) Ciekawostki * Nie musiał brać udziału w castingach do Lost. Producenci od razu widzieli Terry'ego w tej roli. * Występował w odcinkach dwóch różnych seriali, które nosiły tę samą nazwę. W "Millenium" (1996) i "Lost" (2004) są odcinki z udziałem O'Quinna zatytułowane "Walkabout". * W "Lost" rodziców bohatera Terry'ego, Locke'a grają Kevin Tighe i Swoosie Kurtz, którzy są starsi od aktora tylko o 8 lat. O de:Terry O'Quinn en:Terry O'Quinn es:Terry O'Quinn fr:Terry O'Quinn he:טרי אוקווין it:Terry O'Quinn pt:Terry O'Quinn ru:Терри О'Куин